Prince Charming
by sllebswap
Summary: BelHaru TYL ficlet. Most girls can only dream of being rescued by Prince Charming. Haru just wishes that this one will go away as quickly as possible. And Prince Charming? More like Prince Crazy.


**Title:** Prince Charming

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Belphegor

 **Type:** One-Shot (Complete)

 **Genre:** General/Romance/Humor

 **Word Count:** 1817

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** TYL ficlet. Most girls can only dream of being rescued by Prince Charming. Haru just wishes that this one will go away as quickly as possible. And Prince Charming? More like Prince Crazy.

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 30/12/18

* * *

Haru stared incredulously at the man who had just burst into her classroom, huge flares of Storm Flames roaring ferociously in the background, dramatically highlighting his lean, arrogant figure as he stood there, threw his head back and emitted disturbingly demented sounding chuckles.

The passel of frightened kindergarteners flinched backwards collectively with shock at the unexpected, destructive burst of pyrotechnics that promptly started to eat at the wallpapers as well the many colorful drawings that they had painstakingly taped to the walls, and when the terrifying, golden-haired male finally stopped his demonic laughter to stare sharply at them, the ten or so four year olds all froze with instinctive fear at the utterly focused, predatory air that surrounded the undoubtedly dangerous and not-quite-sane individual.

"Now," the uniformed blonde drawled in a distinctly menacing manner, silvery glints of thin, sharpened blades curling out one by one from between his knuckles like deadly claws. "Which of you sniveling maggots called the Calvary?"

The young and extremely impressionable children took one look at the scary man and were promptly screaming their little heads off in the next second. There was also a miniature stampede as the kids rushed and jostled to cower behind the authority figure that they knew and trusted—all five feet one inch and one hundred pounds of her. Not surprisingly, there was a sore lack of hiding space and the young teacher was fully kept occupied trying to calm down the hysterical children.

Haru was not impressed with the excessively showy entrance, nor was she overly amused with the moron who had decided that it was a good idea to scare a roomful of already panicked kids. In between soothing the teary, fretful youngsters and patting comfortingly at small, grabby hands, the busy woman glared at the inconsiderate and highly immature male, who was also better known as Prince Belphegor of the Varia Assassination Squad, one of the many frenemies of the Vongola Famiglia.

"I put out an SOS for rescue and they sent me an assassin?" Haru cried out, exasperated. "Thanks a lot for scaring a bunch of four year olds and making matters worse! Weren't there anyone else other than _you_ available?"

The woman was clearly frazzled and distracted from having to deal with the separate demands of ten children at the same time, but that didn't mean Belphegor would allow her to speak to him like that.

"Be grateful that I deigned to grace you with my royal presence, lowly commoners," the blonde replied haughtily before scowling with displeasure. "And shut up those brats before I do it for them—permanently."

Haru's response was to grab blindly for a convenient piece of toy block and hurl it at the blonde's head. She missed, of course; her throw was executed too cleanly and he easily stepped aside to avoid the wooden cube. Before he could caustically remark on her general lack of gratefulness over his enlightening presence, the next block that had followed in close succession after the first managed to clip him on the shoulder, proving that she had predicted his movement and had duly compensated for it.

"Don't threaten my students!" Haru snapped angrily, losing her temper altogether. "And you were the one who made them cry, so you shut up and just get us all out of here!"

Haru's mouth caught up to her brain only after she had hotheadedly said her piece, and then she remembered just who she had yelled at. Chagrin briefly filled her features but for a split second, but then she set her jaw determinedly and the righteously displeased look on her face returned with a vengeance, and being a teacher must have taught her to wield that particularly disapproving expression with a great degree of finesse, for after a short, charged, silence and stubborn, prolonged eye contact, the crazy Varia surprisingly chuckled and relented with a subtly mocking tilt of his chin.

"Stupid _and_ brash," he murmured, amused and seemingly unmindful of the fact that the woman and her young students were, just moments ago, in danger of being taken hostage by a somewhat threatening rogue Flame user who had decided that it would be a good idea to challenge the Vongola Famiglia that way. Of course, the unfortunate targets of the random attack still thought that the foolhardy aggressor was still somewhere out there unwisely lurking and biding his time, but the truth was that said idiot had already been dealt with, and rather quickly and efficiently so, too. The Storm Varia's remaining duty was to inform the teacher that she could now safely unleash her charges on the unsuspecting world so that they could once again terrorize the public with their shrill, grating voices and disgustingly cute and disarming demeanors that could turn fully rational adults into gullible, overly obliging, imbecilic wimps.

He hadn't expected the woman to be so quick-tempered and mouthy though, especially when taking into consideration the fact that she was fully conscious of his occupation and yet still insisted on acting like a prickly porcupine around him. _Hm_.

Haru bristled with bravado, herding the whimpering children protectively to her side. She was all puffed up with indignant displeasure too, and her mother hen instinct was nothing to laugh at, ferociously determined to keep all of her charges safe. Stressed out, harried and concerned about their dangerous situation, her manners and usually pleasant, friendly disposition had flown out the window long ago. Besides, this particular Varia did not look like the kind to care, anyway. He seemed so self-absorbed, she didn't think that he cared about anything but himself.

Speaking of which…

"Do you mind piping down on the light show?" she demanded to know. "You're scaring the children and I'm also going to have to report you to the authorities for damaging school property with your arsonist tendencies. Just look at that perfectly good wall! We just did it up so nicely and you went and charred it black with your Flame! Where's your sense of public decency! You need to be more civic minded and responsible-" Haru was getting more and more outraged as she warmed up to her spiel, and it did not look like she would be stopping any time soon.

He stared. She was seriously giving him a piece of her mind. In fact, she was so passionately going at it that even the children stopped crying, staring at her in dumbstruck awe as she took on the scary onii-san without fear or hesitation.

"Sensei."

"Kindly have some decorum-"

"Sen-sei."

"You're an adult man! Please refrain from bullying little kids not even one-sixth your age-"

" **Sen. Sei**." His voice was a dangerous, silken purr then, and that finally got through her hotheaded lecture.

She finally stopped, staring at him in surprise. _Did he just call her-_

He flashed her a charming, megawatt smile.

She froze. A shiver ran up her spine.

" _Sensei_ , answer me this; do you wish to be safely rescued, or would you rather just die?"

He asked the question with such friendly politeness that she did not doubt for a second that he was itching to commit murder. She was momentarily struck speechless, before she slowly recovered herself.

"…I wish to be safely rescued," she replied with as much careful composure as she could managed, though mortification leaked through her words all the same. She hurriedly continued. "The children go first, though."

"Of course. We wouldn't want to accidentally leave a brat behind." His sarcasm was thick. Before she could frown at him disapprovingly some more, he turned and stuck his head out the door, yelling down the hallway.

"Men! Get your asses over here!"

Haru did not have enough hands to clap over all the children's ears to keep them away from the assassin's potty mouth, and there was no time, anyway.

"Yes, sir! Incoming, sir!"

Within seconds, there was a stampede of boots and what looked like a small, crack squad of Varia soldiers poured into the classroom.

"Each one of you; do yourself a favor and hang onto one of these little snots and evacuate them to safety. If you lose your charge, I'll sic a demon banshee on your tail and she'll lecture you all the way to hell!"

"Yes, sir!"

It took Haru a beat to realize that she was the demon banshee he was referring to. She scowled at him, but was distracted as each man carefully picked up one of her students and withdrew swiftly from the classroom, and out to safety. It wasn't until the last child had left the premises that she allowed herself to marginally relax. She started to follow after the soldier before her but was promptly stopped by their irritating commander when he stepped before her, effectively blocking her way.

Instead of fear, she felt a niggling sense of annoyance instead.

"Yes, Varia-san?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her testy tone.

"You and I have somewhere else to be, _sensei_." Now he was just being plain insulting with that unnecessary emphasis of her title. He was right, of course. The whole reason why they were in this mess in the first place was probably because of her. That Flame user from a rival Famiglia would never have targeted a kindergarten otherwise. Haru could not help but feel uneasy and responsible.

"But the children-"

"-Already taken care of, as you can see," he interjected. "But feel free to kick up a fuss and make my job harder; it'd make my day to report an unfortunate accident to your Boss."

"An…unfortunate accident…?" she trailed off suspiciously.

He leered maniacally. "Yes. I can't be held accountable if you accidentally run into one of my blades…or twenty of them."

Haru was disturbed by his bloodthirstiness, and she eyeballed him cautiously. "I'll haunt you from beyond the grave for the rest of your life."

He looked amused all over again at her threat. She seemed unassumingly meek and mousy at first but she was quite fearless, wasn't she? "You'll have to get in line. Pretty sure I've accumulated a long queue of homicidal ghosties by now. It certainly is a problem when one is so good at their job."

She did not even know what to say to his shameless gloating. Was that really something to be proud of?

"Won't you change your mind?" he asked, still grinning that infernally insidious grin. "I can kill you very beautifully, you know."

…A devil. This man was a devil, she concluded. But the members of the Varia were all well known for their eccentricities, so maybe if she ignored this one he would go away faster. She was also developing a headache thanks to her dealings with him. She barely refrained from rubbing her temple. It had been a long, stressful day.

"…Just…take me back to the Vongola base so that you can complete your mission already."

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

In the mood to write some random Bel/Haru interaction. It's been too long since I gave this otp some love!

I also realize that my inner!Bel comes out very easily whenever I'm feeling stressed, haha.

Also thinking of doing some random BelHaru one-shots compilation, should I? Hit me up on tumblr and send over some prompts if you have any~

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


End file.
